


[Podfic] Future Perfect

by ofjustimagine



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Meetings, M/M, NHL All-Star Game, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 00:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: Podfic, 31:35, mp3, m4a, and streaming formats.Author's summary:Selanne is quiet for a moment or so before he digs his elbow into Paul’s ribs. He leans down, mouth close to Paul’s ear, and says, “I’m standing next to Chris Chelios.”





	[Podfic] Future Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Future Perfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826950) by [hapakitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapakitsune/pseuds/hapakitsune). 



  
  
[Download mp3](http://bit.ly/2oh4a7I)  
[Download m4b](http://bit.ly/2p91Svy)  


#### Reader's Notes:

At some point in this hockey spiral I realized I HAD like, a singular experience with hockey in my past life as "not a sports person". I was obsessed with the Mighty Ducks animated series growing up, and I remember seeing commercials for Disney's new Southern California team: The Mighty Ducks of Anaheim during episodes on ABC. I don't remember if Paul Kariya was specifically in these commercials, but even if he was, I never could have imagined nearly 20 years going by and crying over his career in the year of our lorde 2017. And then, par normal, my experience boils down to: had some feelings, must podfic. Thanks for hapakitsune for having blanket permission to record! And thanks, as always, to paraka for hosting. 


End file.
